<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a night like this... Part 2. by Zirisek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648304">Just a night like this... Part 2.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirisek/pseuds/Zirisek'>Zirisek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mafia (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mafia Definitive Edition, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirisek/pseuds/Zirisek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noc v Salieriho baru se dle Paulieho představ nikdy neodehrála. Alespoň si to snažil namluvit. Sam se v jeho přítomnosti choval pořád stejně a Paulie začínal pomalu ztrácet sám sebe. Uvědomoval si, jak moc osamělí ve skutečnosti je a jak mu chybí ten pocit někoho držet za ruku. Proto se rozhodne vyřešit všechny své problémy tím jediným způsobem jaký zná, a to chlastem. Chlast je totiž nejlepší kámoš; prozařuje mysl a otevírá srdce...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Trapani/Paulie Lombardo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a night like this... Part 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Po tom večeru se vrátilo vše do starých kolejích, jak se jen dalo. Nic ale nebylo doopravdy stejné. Paulie měl problémy zachovat vedle Sama chladnou tvář a doslova se za to nesnášel. Ba co víc, neslášel i Sama za to, že on to zvládá. Že dokázal být s Pauliem v jedné místnosti a dělat, že nikdy k ničemu nedošlo. Paulie to chápal, proč to takhle musí být, a rozhodně si nehodlal přiznat, že ta jedna noc v bouřce v kuchyni v Salieriho baru pro něj něco znamenala. Neznamenala vůbec nic, nalhával si. A čím dál plynul čas, tím víc si uvědomoval, jak moc je jeho přesvědčení rozbité.Nedokázal to a čím dál částěji se nachytával, že se Samovi záměrně vyhýbá. Nesnášel se za to, jaký měkota ve skutečnosti byl.<br/>
Když seděl sám ve svém bytě na rohu Malé Itálie, v myšlenkách zas a znovu zabloudil k večeru, který spolu prožili. Velice dobře věděl, že to bylo jenom kvůli tomu, že mu to Sam dovolit. Že v tu chvíli Sam chtěl, aby to takhle bylo. Nesnášel se a nesnášel Sama za to, že mu tohle způsobil. Ono to vlastně nebyla tak úplně Sama chyba. Paulie byl vždycky takový a velice se za to nenáviděl. Sklopil pohled a hleděl do dřevěné desky kuchyňkého stolu, sám, ve své malém bytě, jen on a čtyři zdi. Teď rozhodně nechtěl být sám, a tak popadl tmavě fialovou koženou bundu, oblékl si ji a vydal se do města. Potřeboval společnost!<br/>
Město bylo překvapivě tiché, bylo teprve odpoledne a lidé se vraceli z práce domů. Paulie je míjel, když mířil na most na Central Island. Přemýšlel kam zapadne; jako první ho napadlo Blue Tropics. V poslední době si to tam docela oblíbil. Holkám bylo jedno jak vypadal a jak se choval, hlavně když zaplatil. Žádné velké standardy očekávání. Když zastavil na rohu u přístavu a hleděl do temné uličky na jejímž konci blikala modrá cedule s courou, uvědomil si, že o takovou společnost nestojí. Po dlouhé době nechtěl koukat na to, jak se holky natřásají. Po dlouhé době to nebylo to, co chtěl ze všeho nejvíc.<br/>
“Ale to nejde, pitomče,” zamrmlal si pro sebe, strčil ruce do kapes a obrátil se k odchodu. Potřeboval panáka. Jo, místo společnosti se pořádně ožere, to byl plán.<br/>
Bohužel pro něj tento plán ale také nebyl tak jednoduchý, jak by měl být. Prošel nespočet barů, ale v žádném se neohřál příliš dlouho. Všude potkával jako na zlost šťastné páry a on si uvědomil jak moc někoho postrádá. Když vyšel ze dveří z dalšího baru až v Holbrooku, vydechl a promnul si kořen nosu.<br/>
“Tohle bude úžasná noc,” zamrmlal si pro sebe a vydal se dál cestou. Nevěděl ani kam jde, šel prostě rovně, přímo za nosem. Když zvedl oči od chodníku, zamžoural na ceduli něčeho, co vypadalo jako malá zapadlá kavárna. Paulie ale tohle místo překvapivě znal, a nebyla to věc, na kterou byl úplně pyšný. Když to ale vzal kolem a kolem; rozhlédl se, zapnul si zip bundy až ke krku a vyšel ke dveřím.<br/>
Místo vypadalo úplně stejně jak si ho pamatoval, nic se nezměnilo. Bar byl převážně prázdný až na jednoho mladíka sedícího v rohu. Věnoval Pauliemu pohled, ale ten se rychle odvrátil a vydal se k baru. Barman měl dlouhé vlasy stažené do drdolu. Jedno se tady přece jen změnilo, pomyslel si Paulie, když sledoval barmana. Vzpomínal, když měl ještě krátké vlasy. Usedl na bar a koukl na výběr alkoholu na policích za barmanem. Vysoko nad všemi policemi vysela natažená fialová světýlka.<br/>
“Tak co to bude, chlapče?” usmál se na něj barman, ale než Paulie stihl odpovědět, barman div nepřelezl bar. “No do háje, Paulie, jsi to ty?! No to byla doba,” chňapl Paulieho za ramena a přes bar ho objal. Paulie se chabě usmál.<br/>
“Ahoj, Leo… Jo no, kolik to je… rok, dva?”<br/>
“Tři,” ušklíbl se barman Leo. Vytáhl dva panáky a naplnil je whiskey. Přiťukl si s Pauliem a zasmál se. “To my musíš vyprávět, cos dělal všechno?”<br/>
“To víš, potloukal jsem se,” uchechtl se Paulie a koukl do skleničky whiskey a na ex ji vypil. “Jedna fuška tady, druhá tam.”<br/>
“Takže se ti vede dobře,” mrkl na něj Leo. Paulie vydechl. Sklopil pohled k pultu, odložil prázdnou skleničku na stůl a koukl toužebně po plné láhvi whiskey. Leo mu jako na povel dolil skleničku a sledoval ho. Paulie ji kopl do sebe, zatřásl hlavou a požádal o další. Leo ji poslušně dolil a nechal celou láhev na pultu vedle Paulieho. Změřil si Paulieho pohledem a usmál se. Opřel se lokty o pult a podepřel si bradu.<br/>
“Tak to vyklop, jak se jmenuje,” a Paulie lehce omámený alkoholem, protože už předtím pár skleniček měl, všechno vyklopil.<br/>
***<br/>
Byl večer; Lost Heavenské nebe bylo bez mráčků a namodralý samet byl posetý hvězdičkami, které připomínaly hlavičky špendlíků. Sam se díval z okna a napil se ze skleničky whiskey. Seděl na gauči, černé kotě, které už vypadalo plné síly mu spokojeně leželo v klíně, vrnělo a nechalo se hladit na hlavě. Když Sam přestal věnovalo mu zamračený pohled a zamňoukalo.<br/>
“No jasně, prcku,” usmál se Sam a znovu ho začal drbat. Jen chvíli, než znovu přestal. Zamňoukala.<br/>
Pohlédl na něj a vzdychl. “Promiň, přemýšlím…”<br/>
Kočka na něj mhouřila oči, jakoby ho poslouchala. Sam zakroutil hlavou a napil se whiskey. Z rozjímání ho vyrušil náhlý telefonát. On i kočka svorně obrátili pohled k řinčícímu telefonu. Sam vzdychl, vzal kotě a položil ho na sedačku a vydal se zvendout telefon. Letmým pohledem zkontroloval hodiny, byla skoro půlnoc. Byl zvyklý, že občas Frank zavolal i v takových hodinách, doufal ale, že takhle v pátek by ho nemusel nikdo rušit.<br/>
“Prosím, u telefonu Trapani,” zvedl sluchátko.<br/>
“Sam Trapani?” bylo mu v odpovědi.<br/>
“Ehm, jo. Kdo volá?”<br/>
“Nějakej Leo z Holbrooku, jsem barman. Paulie říkal, že ti mám zavolat…”<br/>
“Paulie?” nechápal Sam.<br/>
“Jo, hele, sedí tady úplně na sračky, mám strach aby ho nesrazilo někde auto, někdo by ho měl odvést domů…”<br/>
Sam vzdychl a promnul si čelo. Co ten mamlas zase vyvádí. “Kde že jsi říkal že děláš?”<br/>
“Takovej malej bar, ale nemůžeš to minout, Druhý domov se jmenuje,” vysvětlil Leo.<br/>
“Fajn, za chvíli jsem tam…” Sam zavěsil telefon a promnul si čelo, co ten pitomec zase blbne. Sjel pohledem na kočku a vzpomněl si na tu bouřlivou noc, kterou spolu s Pauliem prožili… Ať už vyváděl cokoliv, tohle mu přinejmenším dlužil, aby ho odvezl domů. Vzal si kabát, klíče od auta a zamknul za sebou byt. Za chvíli už seděl v autě a mířil přes terranovabridge přímo nahoru do Northparku a od tama do Holbrroku. Hledal ceduli Druhý domov, nebo cokoliv tomu podobné. Chvíli kroužil, než v jedné uličce nalezl co hledal. Malý bar; Sam překvapeně zamrkal, když se na něj díval. Co by Paulie dělal zrovna tady, podivil se. Zaparkoval, vystoupil z vozu a vyšel rychle k baru, stále byl ještě otevřený. Když se opřel do dveří přivítalo ho zazvonění zvonečku.<br/>
Dle očekávání byl bar prázdný. Sam se rozhlédl, na každém stolku ležela snítka orchidee, na protější zdi byly vystaveny plakáty slavných umělců. Sam si to zamířil přímo k baru; barman jménem Leo čistil sklenice a Paulie seděl ba barové židličce, obličej položený na studeném pultu. Vydechoval.<br/>
“Proboha, Paulie,” převrátil oči Sam a dotkl se jeho ramene. Paulie něco zamrmlal a věnoval mu alkoholem zakalený pohled.<br/>
“To jsem rád, že jste tady… Už má fakt dost,” usmál se barman.<br/>
“Paulie, cos oslavoval,” zakroutil hlavou Sam, podepřel ho paží a pomohl mu z barové židličky. Barman je pozoroval.<br/>
“Takže vy jste Sam?”<br/>
Černovlasý mladík na něj tázavě pohlédl. “Proč?”<br/>
“Jen, že o vás pořád mluvil,” houkl Leo a dál lelštil sklenice.<br/>
“Mluvil? Co říkal?”<br/>
“Ale nic, že spolu pracujete a tak… ”<br/>
Sam měl pocit, že mu něco uniká. Rozhlédl se znovu po prázdném lokále. “To měli všude jinde zavřeno, nebo co děláš zrovna na takovém místě,” zamručel směrem k Pauliemu.<br/>
“Mám to tu rád,” zamrmlal Paulie. “Dobře tu vaří…”<br/>
Leo zakroutil hlavou. “Kdysi sem chodil docela často. Víš, on to s holkama nikdy moc neuměl, co si budem.”<br/>
“Kdysi?” Sam zaujatě naslouchal.<br/>
“Jo, asi před třemi, možná čtyřmi roky, předtím než ho zabásli za ty káry. Od té doby jsem ho neviděl. A když se dneska ukázal, bylo to nečekané” uchechtl se a přidržel si štamprli před okem; zkoumal, jestli je čistá. “Ale když vás teďka tak vidím, Same, chápu proč.”<br/>
Sam chtěl vědět, co tím Leo myslel, ale vyrušilo ho mrmlání na mol opilého Paulieho. “Co budeme dělat, Same?”<br/>
“Odvezu tě domů,” převrátil oči Sam, poděkoval barmanovi a táhl Paulieho ke dveřím.<br/>
“Ale noc je ještě mladá, nechceš si třeba zatančit?”<br/>
“A víš, že nechci? Pojedeš domů.”<br/>
Sam byl neoblomný; když konečně dotáhl Paulieho ven, uviděl za okny baru, jak je Leo pozoruje s úsměvem na tváři. Zatřásl hlavou, odvrátil se od baru a nacpal Paulieho na sedadlo spolujezdce. Za chvíli už jeli směr Malá Itálie.<br/>
“Hele, Sierra Lora, zastav! Mají dobré koktejly.” vykoukl Paulie z okénka. Sam ale nezastavil a jel dál. “Přejel jsi to…”<br/>
Sam to nekomentoval, zastavil na červených světlech. Paulie k němu obrátil zakalený pohled, opřel se loktem o dveře a podepřel si hlavu.<br/>
“Takže, jsi pro mě přišel…”<br/>
“Zmlkni.”<br/>
“Chci… ti poděkovat. Nikdo jiný by to totiž pro mě neudělal. Víš, jsi hodně dobrej káámoš, Sammy.”<br/>
“Jsi namol,”<br/>
“Možná jo, ale cítím se parádně!”<br/>
“Prostě drž už hubu, jasný!” Sam se na něj zamračeně podíval a Pauliemu sklaplo. Díval se na něj jako štěně, které nechápalo, co udělalo špatně; bylo to roztomilé. Sam od něj odvrátil pohled a zavřel oči, on sám byl pitomec. Za chvíli zastavil auto před svým domem.<br/>
Paulie vyhlédl z okénka. “Tady nebydlím.”<br/>
“Ne, ale vylez ven,” otevřel mu dveře Sam a čekal, až se čím dál více zmatený Paulie vypotácel z auta. Zamknul auto a otevřel Pauliemu vchodové dveře. Musel ho podpírat do schodů. Nakonec se nějakým způsobem dostali až do patra, kde Sam bydlel. Černovlásek otevřel dveře bytu a pustil Paulieho dovnitř. Ten ale zaraženě stál na prahu.<br/>
Sam odložil klíče na botník a koukl na něj. “Tak jdeš? Nebo ti ty dveře mám zavřít před nosem.”<br/>
Paulie na něj hleděl, na tváři se mu objevil široký usměv a vstoupil. “Zveš mě do svého království?”<br/>
Sam na něj koukl a převrátil oči. Rozešel se do kuchyně spojené s obývacím pokojem. “Nemůžu tě nechat takhle nalitýho samotného doma. Ještě by sis nějak ublížil.”<br/>
Kotě stále leželo na gauči, vzhlédlo k nim a zavrnělo, když ho Sam podrbal na hlavičce. Paulie se zastavil ve dveřích z chodby a opřel se ramenem o futra. Hodil po Samovi pohledem. “Tenhle večer bude ještě zajímavý…”<br/>
“Ani mě nehne,” přerušil ho Sam, “Budeš ležet tady na gauči a nebudeš dělat žádné blbosti, rozumíme si?”<br/>
“Nebuď tak protivný,” zakňoural Paulie. Vydal se směrem k němu a uvelebil se na gauči vedle Sama. Dlaní odsunul kotě stranou.<br/>
“Běž stranou, pískle, tady je místo jenom pro jednoho tygra,” zazubil se Paulie. Sam dělal, že ho neslyšel.<br/>
“Bože můj,” zamrmlal Sam a chystal se vstát.<br/>
Pauli ho uchopil za ruku, “ale kampak? Zrovna jsem se tě chtěl zeptat na hodně důležitou věc.”<br/>
Sam pohlédl do Paulieho očí, měl strach, co z něj vypadne.<br/>
“Bolelo to, když jsi spadl z nebe?” pronesl Paulie seriózně.<br/>
Sam vyškubl ruku z jeho sevření, tohle už bylo moc. “Jdi do prdele, Paulie!”<br/>
Vyšel ke kuchyňské lince a promnul si čelo. Paulie zůstal zaraženě sedět, veškeré to alkoholové poblouznění se pomalu měnilo ve zmatení. Sklopil pohled k podlaze. Kotě na něj zasyčelo a uvelebilo se v křesle daleko od něj. Vydechl, tohle nechtěl.<br/>
“Já…” pípl. “Omlouvám se, Same, já… myslel jsem…” složi lhlavu do dlaní.<br/>
Sam se k němu obrátil. Sledoval tu hromádku neštěstí, která seděla na gauči. Vzdychl. Vyšel k němu, dřepl si před něj a opatrně ho vzal za ruce. Stáhl je z jeho tváří a podržel ve svých.<br/>
Paulie vydechl. “Mrzí mě to… Prostě jsem myslel, po tom večeru… Ale já vím. Nic to neznamenalo… Přestanu snít.”<br/>
“Paulie,” vydechl Sam.<br/>
“Já vím, omlouvám se, jasný? Strašně moc se omlouvám,” zakroutil hlavou. “Tohle to všechno, takový já jsem. Jsem nic, divnej tvor bez budoucnosti. Jak jsem se si mohl myslet, že někdo jako ty…”<br/>
“Jako já?” povytáhl obočí Sam. Paulie si ani nevšiml, že Sam držel jeho ruce ve svých.<br/>
Pauliemu viditelně zrůžověly tváře. “Jako ty,” zopakoval. “Sammy, prostě,” slova mu uvízla v krku. Seděl mlčky, byl cítit alkoholem. Paulie byl ten veselý opilec, pokud mu opilecké štěstí vycházelo. Pokud ne, začínal se litovat. Hodně litovat. Sam to už několikrát viděl, nikdy tomu ale nepřikládal váhu.<br/>
“Paulie, ty jsi pitomec…”<br/>
“Já vím,” šeptl hnědovlásek.<br/>
“Myslíš si, že tu noc v té kuchyni, že kdyby to nic neznamenalo, že bych ti to vůbec dovolil?” povytáhl obočí.<br/>
“Já vím, byl jsi opilý.”<br/>
“Paulie…”<br/>
“Nic v té kuchyni se nikdy nestalo, byly to jen hloupé sny naivního chlapce, který nikdy nepoznal víc než lásku vlastní matky. Která to se mnou stejně vzdala. Jsem neschopnej, a tak to prostě je…”<br/>
“Paulie…” zopakoval znovu Sam a víc stiskl jeho ruce.<br/>
Paulie zakňoural. “Prostě jsem si tolik přál se … se tě ještě někdy dotknout. Uchopit tě za ruku a prostě doufat, že mě nepošleš do prdele. Tolik jsem chtěl ti říct… ale zmýlil jsem se, já… pochopím, když se mnou nebudeš chtít mít nic společného…”<br/>
Sam to už nevydržel. Bez varování pustil jeho ruce, přesunul je na Paulieho růžové tváře. Naklonil se dopředu a políbil překvapeného hnědovláska na rty. Čas se zastavil. Sam cítil, jak se mu v hrudi rozbušilo srdce. Paulie se nezmohl na nic víc než jen překvapeně koukat do samových očí, když se od něj mladík odtáhl.<br/>
“Ty jsi takovej pitomec, Paulie,” šeptl Sam, sklopil pohled do podlahy, ale ruce z Paulieho tváří nesundal. Přemýšlel, hledal slova. “Ten večer, v té bouři; znamenal pro mě víc, než si myslíš.”<br/>
Paulie němě otevřel pusu, ale zase ji zavřel. Sam se uchechtl, stále vypadal jako zmatené štěně. Pokračoval.<br/>
“Jestli jsem se choval odtažitě, omlouvám, se. Nechtěl jsem ti tohle způsobit Paulie, ale sám jsem si potřeboval věci přebrat v hlavě,” uchechtl se pro sebe Sam. “A ty ses mi vyhýbal.”<br/>
“Bylo to pro mě těžký, Sammy,” špitl Paulie. “Nevědět, na čem jsem, nevědět co vlastně chci.”<br/>
“Teď už to víš?”<br/>
“Vím,” šeptl s pohledem do jeho azurových očí.<br/>
“A co chceš, Paulie,” zašeptal Sam, přibližovali se jeden k druhému blíž.<br/>
“Tebe,” Paulie našel jeho ruce a stiskl je.<br/>
Sam se zahleděl na jeho rty, potom se vrátil k hnědým oříškovým očím. “Za správnou cenu,” zavrněl.<br/>
“Ohm,” hnědovlásek před ním se narovnal, sundal si bundu a začal prohledávat kapsy.<br/>
Sam překvapeně zamrkal, “co blbneš?”<br/>
“Hledám peníze, měl jsem nějaké drobné… n-nebo ne…”<br/>
Černovlasý mladík převrátil oči. “Ty jsi takový hňup,” popadl ho za límec od košile a stáhl na sebe. Jejich rty se znovu setkaly; Paulie nevěděl, kam s rukama a tak Sama opatrně objal. Pořád byl cítit alkoholem, ale Sam to vyignoroval. Takhle to on sám chtěl. Kdyby k Pauliemu necítil vůbec nic, nedovolil by mu ani nahlédnout tehdá do té kuchyně. On mu ale dovolil vejít, dovoli mu držet jeho ruku a dovolil mu nahlédnout pod masku. Neexistoval člověk v Salieriho baru, který by poznal Samovo skutečné, pravé já. Až na Paulieho. Paulie byl ten ňouma, který mu přirostl k srdci a velmi dlouho si to nechtěl přiznat. Ale teď, když viděl, že je to tak na obou stranách, prostě si nemohl pomoc.<br/>
Pohladil Paulieho po rozcuchaných hnědých vlasech, několik pramenů si nechal projet mezi prsty. Zadíval se mu do očí; vypadal, že za chvíli usne. Vzal ho za ruku a zvedl na nohy.<br/>
“Tak pojď, pitomče, je čas jít spát.”<br/>
Usadil se na gauč a Paulie žuchl vedle něho.<br/>
“Tohle znovu zůstane jenom mezi námi,” pronesl zničehonic Paulie.<br/>
Sam na něj pohlédl, na tohle ani nepomyslel. Byl u sebe doma, nehrozilo mu žádné nebezpečí v podobě zvídavých pohledů. Sklopil oči; až vyjdou ven z tohoto bytu, stanou se z nich zase parťáci. Nic víc, bratři ve zbrani, ale parťáci.<br/>
Pomalu přikývl. “Mrzí mě to, Paulie.”<br/>
“To je vpořádku,” věnoval mu hnědovlásek pohled. “Protože pro teď mám alespoň tebe.”<br/>
Paulie se opatrně natáhl na gauč. Položil hlavu Samovi do klína, dlouze vydechl. Objal černovláska kolem beder a zavřel oči. Sam se dotkl jeho vlasů, pohladil ho. Kdyby situace; kdyby svět tam venku byl jiný a jejich životy jakbysmet, možná by do toho šel. Možná by to nedržel jenom za zavřenými dveřmi. Takový život si ale nemohli dovolit, v tom jejich světě museli jít veškeré emoce stranou. Zavřel oči a vydechl; mají pro sebe zase jenom noc. Teď už to ale bylo opravdové.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>